Trinidad Black ( fruit ) cake
Ingredients * 1 lb raisins * 1 lb currants * 1 lb prunes * 1 lb maraschino cherries * ¼ lb almonds, chopped * rum - at least 1 bottle * 1 dozen eggs * 1 lb sugar (granulated) * ¼ lb mixed peel * 2 x 5 ml vanilla extract * 1 lb flour * 1 lb butter * 4 x 5 g baking powder Caramel colouring * ¼ lb brown sugar * 1" stick cinnamon * ½ cup boiling water * 3 cloves Frosting * 3 egg whites * ½ cup water * 1 lb granulated sugar * ½ x 5 g, cream of tartar Directions # The day before cake is to be made, mince currants, raisins, pitted prunes, add finely cut mixed peel and the chopped maraschino cherries. # Pour the rum over this mixture, then soak the mixture for at least 24 hours, stirring occasionally. Caramel colouring # Put brown sugar in a heavy bottomed pan over heat and, while stirring, let the sugar liquefy. # Cook until syrup is dark golden brown, do not let the syrup burn. # Take pan off the heat and add ¼ cup boiling water, stirring briskly. # Return to heat until sugar and water blends easily. # Take off and cool. # Bottle and store until ready for use. On the day # On the day the cake is to be made, grease and line buttered baking tins with buttered greaseproof paper or butter pudding moulds. # Sift dry ingredients together four times, break eggs and put into earthenware mixing bowl. Nb: accurate measurements are essential. # Gradually cream the butter, and sugar and continue creaming until sugar grains are dissolved and mixture is light and fluffy. # Stir in soaked fruit, the finely chopped nuts, the caramel colouring, and blend evenly. # Add a small amount at a time to the creamed butter and sugar and repeat, beating well after each addition, until all has been used up. # Set aside. # Whip eggs until thick, and fold into fruit mixture. # Add sifted dry ingredients, a small amount at a time, repeat until all has been used up and stir only until well blended. # Do not over- mix. # Pile lightly into prepared tins and bake in a very slow oven, 200°F. # For 1 hour, reduce to 175°F. # And continue baking until cake shrinks from sides of pan. # To test, insert a skewer in centre of cake. # Leave in tins to cool, for 24 hours. # Cakes may be wrapped in rum soaked cloth and stored to ripen. Frosting # Put sugar and water which has been stirred together to cook, stirring only until sugar grains are dissolved. # Add cream of tartar, cook until syrup spins a thread; when syrup shows signs of getting heavy, start beating egg whites which must be beaten until stiff and can stand in peaks, pour hot syrup in a continuous stream over beaten egg whites and beat until thick mixture loses its sheen. # Ice the cake if desired, and decorate to suit occasion. Category:Cake Recipes